Der Sündenfall - Deutsch
by BeaValkyrie
Summary: 1943. SS-Hauptsturmführer Amon Göth, Kommandant des Arbeitslagers Plaszow und seine jüdische Hausangestellte, Helene Hirsch, sind zwei Menschen, die sich in einer anderen Welt nie kennen gelernt hätten. Doch jede Wahl hat Folgen. Manche Dinge können nicht vergessen werden. Romance/Drama/Angst/Tragödie. Amon Göth / Helene Hirsch. Basierend auf die Darstellung im Film. AU.
1. Kapitel 1 - Einsamkeit

_**NB: Freundlicherweise aus dem Englischen von Aymara übersetzt!**_

**Hallo Leute! Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit habe ich Schindlers Liste gelesen und den Film dazu gesehen. Ich bin nicht die Einzige, die sich ein glücklicheres Ende für Amon und Helene gewünscht hat. Also habe ich mich entschieden dies zu schreiben. Ich hoffe es wird um die 20 Kapitel lang und es wird natürlich AU (teilweise vom Original abweichend) sein.**

**Bitte lest es euch mal durch und lasst mich wissen was ihr davon haltet. Bitte denkt daran, dass ich diese Geschichte mit Ralph Fiennes' und Embeth Davidts Darstellungen von Amon Göth und Helene Hirsch schreibe. Ich würde dieses Paar im wahren leben nicht unterstützen, aber ich unterstütze sie als Paar im Film. Ich werde versuchen es möglichst IC (unverändert)bleiben zu lassen, aber seid euch bewusst, dass esAUist. Das bedeutet, ich werde womöglich bestimmte Geschehnisse ändern z.B. Göths Hinrichtung. Außerdem beabsichtige ich nicht, in irgendeiner Hinsicht respektlos zu sein.**

**Ich finde ausschließlich die Darstellung Amon Göths von Ralph Fiennes in „Schindlers Liste" sympathisch, nicht die echte Person. Alle anderen Charaktere hier, z.B. Schindler basieren auf ihre Filmfigur und nicht direkt auf die wahre Person.**

**Dieser erste Teil greift ein paar Zeilen aus dem Film auf.**

**x Bea**

**Haftungsausschluss: Diese Geschichte ist völlig frei erfunden, basierend auf den Film Schindlers Liste. Ich möchte hiermit niemanden angreifen. Offensichtlich halte ich nicht an irgendwelchen Nazi-Idealen fest, und bin nicht einverstanden mit deren Motiven während des Holocausts.**

Helene zitterte in der kalten Umgebung des Kellers. Sie hob sich aus der metallenen Badewanne heraus und fuhr zusammen, als ihre Füße den kalten Steinboden berührten. Sie konnte die Geräusche der Party über ihr hören – _noch__eine weitere Nacht der Freiheit für die, die sie genießen können_, dachte sie wehmütig.

Plötzlich hörte sie den Klang von Stiefeln auf der Treppe, die in den schäbigen Raum führte. Die Panik ergriff sie. Sie schnappte sich ihren kürzlich abgelegten Überwurf und zog ihn über ihren Kopf, um ihren nackten Körper zu verdecken. Um sich anzuziehen, musste sie merkwürdige Bewegungen machen, da die Kleidung unangenehm an ihr klebte. Es flossen noch Wasserperlen an ihrem Gesicht entlang, als sie sich umdrehte, um zu sehen, wer den Raum betreten hatte.

Es war er. Der Kommandant trat hinein, und sah sich in dem schäbigen Zimmer um. Helene stand sofort still, ihr Rücken gerade, sie traute sich nicht zu sprechen, sich zu bewegen, oder gar hörbar zu atmen. Sie schauderte, durch die Mischung der Kälte und der schrecklichen Angst die bis in ihren Kern eingedrungen war. Er drehte sich zu ihr, während ihm ein undurchschaubarer Ausdruck im Gesicht stand.

„So, hierher gehst du also, wenn du dich vor mir versteckst," begann er. Er trat nach vorn, und Helene konnte nicht anders als etwas zurückzuweichen. „Ich bin gekommen, um dir zu sagen, dass du eine wirklich gute Köchin bist und eine gut ausgebildete Haushälterin. Das meine ich ernst. Falls du nach dem Krieg eine Empfehlung brauchen solltest, würd's mich freuen, dir eine zu geben." Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an, doch sie war sicher, er erwartete keine Antwort.

Sie sah ihn kurz an, bevor sie ihren Blick wieder senkte. Er wirkte fast... traurig? Helene verbannte den Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf. _Dieser Mann hat keine Gefühle_, überlegte sie. Er ist das Böse in Person. Er ist der Tod.

„Du musst dir sehr einsam vorkommen hier unten, wenn du hörst, wie vergnügt oben offenbar alle sind. Nicht wahr? Du kannst antworten." Sagte er, und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Helene konnte sich nicht einmal zu einer Bewegung bringen.

„„_Was aber ist die richtige Antwort?"_ Das denkst du doch gerade. _„Was will er wohl hören?"_ Die Wahrheit, Helene, ist immer die richtige Antwort." Aber Helene konnte das nicht glauben. Sie wollte antworten. Sie wusste, wenn sie das tun würde, würde sie etwas Falsches sagen, aber ihn zu ignorieren wäre auf einer Augenhöhe damit, ihn zu beleidigen.

Sie war immer einsam, und zu verängstigt sogar, um sich einem der anderen Dienstmädchen anzuvertrauen. Keine von ihnen wohnte im Haus – sie alle kehrten nachts in ihre Baracken zurück, aber der Herr Kommandant hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie im Haus blieb. Und bis jetzt konnte sie sich nicht erinnern, dass er irgendwelche besonderen Freunde hatte, es sei denn, man betrachtete Schindler als einen Freund. Schindler war ein guter Mann. Er hatte vermutlich zu viel Verstand dazu. Dennoch war die Art der Einsamkeit des Kommandanten ihrer vorzuziehen.

Da er ihr Schweigen erwartet hatte, fuhr er fort, fast so, als hätte sie geantwortet. „Ja ja, du hast recht. Manchmal sind wir beide einsam." Es erweckte den Anschein, als hätte er ihren unausgesprochenen Gedanken beantwortet. Er drehte sich von ihr weg. „Ja, ich würde, ich meine, ich würde so wahnsinnig gerne, zu dir in deine Einsamkeit durchdringen."

Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr, ein seltsames Funkeln in seinen Augen. Helene konnte sich nur mit Mühe zurückhalten, nicht abzuhauen und sich in einer dunklen Ecke zu verstecken, wo seine kalten Augen sie nicht ausfindig machen konnten. Doch nun schienen diese Augen voll von etwas anderem zu sein. Bedauern? Oder vielleicht Einsamkeit, wie er gesagt hatte. Er kam wieder auf sie zu.

„Wie, wie das wohl wäre, frage ich mich? Ich meine, was wäre so falsch daran?" Fragte er, leise. Helene spürte ein unvorhersehbares, verstecktes Motiv, hinter seinen nachdenklichen Worten. „Selbstverständlich weiß ich, dass du kein Mensch bist, im eigentlichen Sinne des Wortes." Da war sie schon wieder, seine unbegründete Voreingenommenheit, mit der er sie so leichtfertig konfrontierte. Sah er nicht, dass es ihr wehtat, dass es jedem wehtat, der für Verbrechen büßte, die er nicht begangen hatte?

„Aber vielleicht hast du ja auch in diesem Punkt recht. Ich meine aber, _wir_ können nichts dafür, weder du noch ich. Es ist die Tatsache, ..." Er gestikulierte wild um sich herum. Sie wusste er bezog sich auf den Krieg, die Situation, eben jener Aufbau ihrer Gesellschaft.

_Wir_, dachte Helene. Er drückte sich so aus, als hätten sie eine Art verbotenes Verhältnis und trotzdem wusste sie, dass er sich nicht für sie interessierte. Er, dachte sie, war nicht in imstande zu Gefühlen der Liebe oder Zuneigung, besonders nicht für eine, wie sie es war. Er neigte sich leicht in ihre Richtung, bevor er sich wieder entfernte, als würde er es sich selbst verbieten, es zu wagen, ihr Nahe zu kommen.

„Ich meine wenn... wenn man euch mit Ungeziefer, Ratten und Läusen vergleicht, kann ich im Grunde... Nein, nein ich glaube da hast du vollkommen Recht. Ja, ja du hast vollkommen recht... " Er fuhr fort, während er näher zu ihr kam. Er stand vor ihr, seine Augen sahen ihr Gesicht unverwandt an. Sie erschauderte wieder, dieses Mal allerdings nicht aufgrund der Kälte. Sie konnte das warme Strahlen seines Körpers fühlen, der jetzt so nahe an ihrem war.

Er brachte seine Hand hervor, Helene war sicher, um sie zu schlagen, aber er tat es nicht. Sie fühlte, wie er ihr Haar berührte, ungewöhnlich zärtlich für das Monster, als das Sie ihn kannte. Sie zitterte unter seiner Berührung. Er fasste ihr Gesicht sanft an, schwach lächelnd.

„Ist das, das Antlitz einer Ratte? Sind dies die Augen einer Ratte? Hat nicht ein Jude Augen?" Seine Hand bewegte sich zu ihrer Brust. Sie fühlte sich so entwürdigt, dass sie am liebsten angefangen hätte zu weinen, dabei konnte sie sich noch nicht einmal bewegen. „Ich habe Mitleid mit dir, Helene." Seine Stimme schien tiefer, irgendwie rauer. Er senkte seinen Kopf, und für einen Moment, dachte Helene er würde sie küssen. In Panik vor ihm, wie sie es war, dachte sie, dass es schlimmere Dinge gab, die er tun konnte.

Er zog sich zurück, gerade in dem Moment, bevor seine Lippen ihre berührten. „Nein, eigentlich doch nicht." Seine Stimme war wieder einmal kalt, unerreichbar. „Du jüdische Schlampe." Er sprach leise, die Bedrohung in seinen Worten unüberhörbar. „Beinah hättest du mich rumgekriegt, nicht wahr?" Seine Stimme stieg zu einem Schreien an, und bevor Helene irgendetwas tun konnte, hob er eine Faust und versetze ihr einen Schlag in ihr blasses Gesicht.

Sie fiel hinunter auf ihr Bett, keuchend vor Schmerz, sie konnte fühlen, wie Blutergüsse sich bildeten, aber das war ihm nicht genug. Seine Fäuste schlugen wieder und wieder auf sie ein, er griff sie mit einem unendlichen Bombardement von Fausthieben und Schlägen an.

Sie fühlte den Schmerz in einem unendlichen Strom kommen. Er stand schwer atmend auf und drehte sich weg, nur um sich wieder zurückzudrehen und ein Regal auf die Seite umzustoßen, auf der sie lag. Es fiel auf ihren Oberkörperund der Inhalt flog von den Brettern. Eine Pfanne, die ihr auf den Kopf schlug, lies sie bewusstlos werden. Sie lag still, verletzt und blutend, in dem dunklen Zimmer, die Klänge der Fröhlichkeit des Raumes darüber immer noch hörbar, wo man sich ihrem Schmerz nicht bewusst war.

Wütend, mit zitternden Händen, kehrte Amon zu dem Treppenaufgang zurück, der hinaus aus dem schäbigen Keller führte. Er begann die Steinstufen hinaufzugehen, warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, zu der Matratze auf der sie ohnmächtig lag und auf das Durcheinander, dass er im Raum verursacht hatte. Das Regal, das auf ihr lag, klemmte sie ein und er konnte Blut auf ihrem hauchdünnen, weißen Nachthemd sehen. Er fühlte einen plötzlichen Schmerz von etwas, Tief in seiner Brust, doch drehte sich weg; er tat es als Nebeneffekt des Alkohols ab, den er getrunken hatte.

Jetzt fiel ihm nicht einmal ein einleuchtender Grund ein, aus dem er in erster Linie in den Keller gegangen war. Mit geglätteter Miene kam er zurück zu der Party, der Fröhlichkeit und der schönen Atmosphäre des gesellschaftlichen Beisammenseins.

Er beobachtete Schindler dabei, wie er mit einer hübschen, blonden Dame auf der anderen Seite des Raumes lachte. Dieser Mann tat, was immer er wollte, sagte, was immer er wollte und alle stimmten ihm zu. Er war charismatisch und nur wenige verurteilten ihn.

Amon hatte diesen Luxus nicht. Majola näherte sich ihm lächelnd, doch er winkte ab und griff mürrisch nach einem weiteren Drink.

Irgendwie war er diese Nacht nicht in der Stimmung für Unanständigkeiten.

**Bitte sagt mir eure Meinung!**

**x Bea**

_**NB: Eine massive Dankeschön an Aymara für die Übersetzung dieser, ich hoffe es gemacht hat Dinge einfacher für einige von euch zu folgen!**_


	2. Kapitel 2 - Eine neugierige Seele

_**NB: Freundlicherweise aus dem Englischen von Aymara übersetzt!**_

**Hallo, ein weiteres Update. Bitte lest es durch und lasst mich wissen, was ihr davon haltet.**

**Haftungsausschluss: Dies basiert auf die Vorkommnisse im Film „Schindlers Liste" und ich beabsichtige nicht, irgendjemanden zu beleidigen.**

Später, als die anderen Gäste bereits gegangen waren, gingen Amon und Oskar hinaus, auf den Balkon des Hauses.

Schindler sah wie immer ordentlich und absolut blendend aus, er war vollkommen unverändert durch die große Menge an Alkohol, die er diesen Abend getrunken hatte. Sein Anzug saß immer noch wie angegossen, sein Haar war makellos.

Göth andererseits, wankte hinaus in die kalte Nachtluft und wirkte, wie ein Wahnsinniger. Sein Haar war unordentlich und die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes geöffnet, sein Jackett hatte er bereits lange zuvor abgelegt.

„Schon wieder einmal eine ausgelassene Feier im Hause Göth, bei der sie völlig betrunken sind, Amon? Denken sie nicht, sie sollten verantwortungsvoller sein?" Oskar lächelte schwach, während er Amon vorwurfsvoll ansah, der in diesem Moment nahe eines Stuhls zusammenbrach.

„Weshalb sollte ich verantwortungsvoll sein? Sehen sie sich an, womit ich mich hier alles herumzuschlagen habe!" Er schleuderte seine Arme weit umher, auf das momentan stille Lager unter ihnen hinweisend. „Ich bin verantwortungsvoll genug, jeden verdammten Tag..."

„Bloß um ihrer eigenen Gesundheits-Willen, Amon. Ihre Leber kann unmöglich in bester Form sein..."

„Wen schert das? Wir werden schlussendlich alle sterben. Ich, sie, der Abschaum da unten. Der Tod kommt für alle von uns..."

„Aber sie können entscheiden wann. Die können das nicht. Sie halten ihr Leben in ihren Händen. Sie haben die Macht zu wählen, Amon."

„Ich will nicht wählen. Die verdienen es, zu sterben."

„Vielleicht verdienen wir alle es, zu sterben. Und es kann unmöglich sein, dass sie daran wirklich Gefallen finden. Vielleicht zu einer anderen Zeit, ohne den Krieg..."

„Ha. Ratten sind Ratten, Oskar, egal wie Sie sie nennen."

„Alle, Amon? Sogar das Mädchen?"

„Lena? Was hat sie überhaupt mit damit zu tun?"

„Ihr Name ist Helene, oder?"

_Ich kenne ihren Namen_, dachte Amon. „Es gibt zu viele Helenes. Das andere Dienstmädchen heißt auch Helene. Diese Juden, die haben keine Fantasie..."

Oskar sah ihn lange an. „Wo ist sie überhaupt? Sie sollte doch aufräumen oder etwa nicht?"

„Oh, sie ist unten."

„Warum?"

„Ich habe sie geschlagen. Diese faule jüdische Schlampe."

„Amon, Amon, Amon. Hören sie sich doch mal an. Sehen sie nicht, dass das Mädchen alles tut, was sie verlangen und sie sie behandeln, als wäre sie eine Idiotin? Das ist nicht notwendig und sie werden nie ein besseres Dienstmädchen finden..."

„Weshalb sollte ich sie irgendwie besser behandeln? Sie ist nur eine Jüdin. Ich kann tun, was auch immer zum Teufel ich tun will."

„Sie können, doch die Frage ist, ob sie sollten?"

„Ich... Das ist nicht wichtig. Sie ist nicht wichtig. Sie ist nur eine Jüdin."

„Wen versuchen sie zu überzeugen, mein Freund? Mich oder dich selbst?"

„Hören sie auf, Oskar. Ich bin zu müde dafür."

„Ich sag ja nur – sehen Sie sie wirklich als eine von ihnen oder fühlen sie anders, als sie zugeben wollen? Sie lassen sie nicht einmal den Stern tragen. Ich bin nur neugierig. Sie sind ein guter Soldat, aber sie sind kein guter Lügner, Amon."

„Ich werde diese Diskussion nicht mit ihnen führen!" blaffte Amon.

Oskar seufzte laut und stand auf, um zu gehen. „Vielleicht werden sie eines Tages ehrlich zu sich selbst sein, Amon." Als Göth nicht antwortete, ging Schindler wieder nach drinnen und holte sich seine Sachen, bevor er sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte.

Amon blieb auf dem Balkon, seinen Kopf hielt er in den Händen. Er sah hinüber, zu den dunklen Gebäuden des Lagers. _Schindler kann einen manchmal sehr verärgern_, dachte er. Er mochte vielleicht ein guter Geschäftsmann sein, doch mit seinem konstanten Bedürfnis im Recht zu sein und seiner verdammten Neugier, steuerte er geradewegs auf seinen Untergang zu.

Amon dachte darüber nach, was Schindler gesagt hatte. _Der Mann ist verrückt_, dachte er. Es war ja ganz gut die Juden zu beschäftigten, sie für die harte Arbeit zu nutzen, aber über sie zu sprechen, als würden sie tatsächlich von Bedeutung sein?

Er dachte wieder an seinen Wutausbruch im Keller. Vielleicht hatte Schindler nicht ganz unrecht. Aber sie hatte ihn einfach so wütend gemacht. Allein darüber nachzudenken, brachte ihn dazu, wieder etwas schlagen zu wollen. Da war etwas an ihr – die Art, wie sie sprach, die Art wie sie stand, die Art wie sie ihn ansah. Etwas, dass sie von dem ganzen anderen Abschaum unterschied, dem er jeden Tag begegnete.

Ihre Augen waren voller Funken gewesen, dachte er. Er wusste nicht, was ihn zu ihr gezogen hatte, als er sie aus dieser Gruppe aussuchte, nur, dass er das unerklärliche Bedürfnis gehabt hatte, sie zu besitzen und sie, statt einer der anderen zu wählen.

Sie war so voller Leben gewesen und bezauberte selbst die Beamten, die sie eigentlich hassten. Doch fast ein halbes Jahr der Arbeit für ihn, hatte das Feuer in ihren Augen gelöscht, es hatte sie zu einer demütigen Bediensteten gemacht, die sogar zu ängstlich war zu sprechen oder irgendjemandem in die Augen zu sehen.

Und doch waren da Momente, in denen er dachte, da wäre ein gegenseitiges Verständnis zwischen ihnen. Manchmal pflegte er es, sie anzusehen und das Unglück ihrer Geburt zu verfluchen, dass sie so sehr voneinander unterschied. Manchmal gab er ihr sogar die Schuld daran, obwohl er tief drinnen wusste, dass es kaum ihr Fehler sein konnte.

Er fühlte keine Schuld als solche wegen seines Verhaltens ihr gegenüber, doch ein Teil von ihm wusste, dass er zu weit gegangen war, und eines Tages könnte er sie während eines Wutanfalls wirklich töten.

Bei diesem Gedanken zuckte Amon innerlich zusammen. Ihr wehzutun war eine Sache, doch den Gedanken sie wirklich zu töten, ihr Leben auszulöschen, fand er abscheulich.

Er hatte gesagt, er würde ihr nach dem Krieg eine Empfehlung geben, doch er wollte sie lieber bei sich behalten. Sie könnte mit ihm nach Wien kommen und noch eine lange Zeit bei ihm sein.

Amon konnte nicht verstehen, was sie so anders machte. Die anderen Juden im Lager bedeuteten ihm nichts - sie zu beseitigen, war ein Sport, etwas was man am Morgen so tat, ein Mittel ihnen Angst einzuflößen und manchmal auch nur ein Weg, Majola zu ärgern. Er konnte das ganze Lager mit einem einzigen Schuss aufrühren, dem nachhallenden Klang des Todes. Er sah alles; er genoss die Angst ihn ihren Augen. Oder?

Genoss er es wirklich, oder war es nur eine Angewohnheit, so tief verwurzelt, dass sie zur Routine geworden war? Manchmal, nachdem er einen Gefangenen getötet hatte, erschien es ihm, als sähe sie ihn mit einer Mischung aus Angst davor, dass sie die Nächste sein würde, Leid aufgrund des Todes eines anderen Menschen und Enttäuschung, da er wieder einmal so grausam gewesen war, an.

Ein Opfer zu wählen war Macht. Die Gelegenheit zu töten, wehzutun, die Kontrolle zu haben, das war Macht.

Aber wie er wusste, gab es mehr als eine Art der Macht. Die Macht, die er hatte, war immens in seiner eigenen Welt, und er genoss sie wirklich, jedoch war es keine tiefe Art der Macht. Nicht emotional oder philosophisch. Nicht etwas, dass Gefühle oder gar die ganze Einstellung einer Person verändern konnte.

Nicht wie die Macht, die _sie_ zunehmend über ihn zu haben schien.

**Bitte sagt mit eure Meinung!**

**x Bea **

_**NB: Noch eine massive Dankeschön an Aymara für die Übersetzung dieser!**_


	3. Kapitel 3 - Der Besucher

**Haftungsausschluss: Ich halte weder an irgendwelchen Nazi-Idealen fest, noch bin ich einverstanden mit deren Taten während des 2. Weltkriegs. Diese Geschichte basiert auf den Charakteren in „Schindlers Liste", nicht den echten Personen. Ich beabsichtige nicht, jemanden mit dem Inhalt der Geschichte zu beleidigen.**

**Übersetzt von der erstaunlichen Aymara!**

Es war gerade erst Morgendämmerung, doch die Sonne schien schon hell und das Lager war bereits bei der Arbeit. Amon gähnte und schütze seine Augen vor dem grellen Licht, das vom Balkon her einströmte. Er drehte sich auf die Seite. Majola war nicht da. Er konnte sich vage erinnern, sie die vergangene Nacht weggeschickt zu haben. Sie war es schrecklich gewohnt, zu bekommen, was sie wollte, und würde kaum erfreut sein aus der Villa hinausgeworfen zu werden, wo sie hier doch so viel ihrer Zeit verbrachte.

Amon ging aus dem Bett, sein Kopf pochte etwas. Glücklicherweise war er nie das Opfer von Katern als solche, doch war da immer etwas, dass ihn leicht an seinen übermäßigen Alkoholgenuss erinnerte, wann immer er zu viel trank. Er nahm sich sein Gewehr und ging hinaus auf den Balkon, wie gewöhnlich. Die Häftlinge arbeiteten gerade, sie taten das wahrscheinlich schon eine ganze Weile. Er sah sich nach einem Ziel um, und entschied sich für einen Mann, der sich über einer Kiste zusammenkrümmte, er verzog das Gesicht vor Anspannung und Konzentration. Amon hob das Gewehr zu seiner Schulter und richtete es auf ihn.

Seine Finger zogen fast am Abzug, als er sich dagegen entschied und aus ihm unbekannten Gründen, die Waffe wieder senkte und seufzte, bevor er sie auf sein Bett warf und wieder hinein ging. Er wusch sich schnell, griff nach einem Hemd und stürmte aus seinem Zimmer, bevor er die Tür hinter sich zuschlug. Eines der Dienstmädchen eilte an ihm vorbei. Es war nicht _sie_. Es war eine der anderen, die in den Baracken mit den restlichen Häftlingen lebte.

Er ging in die Küche, während er nach Lisiek rief. Der Junge erschien bald und schlug die Hacken zusammen.

„Was wünschen Sie, Herr Kommandant?", sagte er kleinlaut.

„Stell mein Pferd bereit." Befahl Amon, und goss sich eine Tasse heißen Kaffee ein, dieser war so bitter, dass Amon zusammenzuckte, als er zu trinken begann. Durch das Fenster konnte er die Gebäude des Emalia-Nebenlagers sehen.

Verdammter Schindler und seine Judenarbeiter. Schindler ... Amon dachte einen Moment nach, bevor er hinüber zu den Kellertreppen schritt und hinunter in den dunklen Raum ging.

Alles war so, wie er es letzte Nacht hinterlassen hatte. Sie war noch da. Sie hatte sich nicht bewegt. Einen schrecklichen Moment lang, dachte er, dass sie tot sein könnte. Nein, er bemerkte erleichtert, wie sich ihre Brust langsam hob und wieder sank, auch wenn ihr Atem selbst während des Schlafes flach und schwer war, außerdem war da getrocknetes Blut an ihrem Nachthemd und auf ihrer Haut.

Das Regal klemmte sie immer noch ein. Amon kniff die Augen zusammen. Weshalb war er überhaupt hier? Das war nicht seine Angelegenheit. Früher oder später würde eine der anderen Bediensteten ihr helfen oder ... Aber sie sah so kaputt aus.

Waren das Schuldgefühle, fragte er sich. Konnte er womöglich Schuld gegenüber einer Jüdin empfinden? Er wusste es nicht. Es war nichts, womit er vertraut war, nichts was er oft erlebte.

Du wirst das bereuen, dachte er sich. Doch gerade, als er sich ermahnte, hatte er bereits entschieden. Er ging hinüber zum Regal und zog es nach oben, sodass es wieder gerade stand. Helene begann sich zu bewegen, als er es von ihr hob und zur Seite schob, während sie schlief. Es schien, als habe sich die heftige Ohnmacht, irgendwann zu Schlaf entwickelt. Ein unruhiger, nervöser Schlaf, doch nichtsdestotrotz Schlaf.

Amon erstarrte. Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass er hier war. Niemand konnte wissen, dass er hier war. Selbst in der Finsternis konnte er die lilanen und grünen Blutergüsse sehen, die auf ihrer blassen Haut entstanden waren. Er hatte das zu verantworten, dachte er. Ihre Haut war fast durchsichtig und selbst im Schlaf, schien ihr Gesichtsausdruck ganz aufgewühlt. Er hob die Gefäße, die im Regal gestanden hatten, vom Boden auf und brachte sie, so gut er konnte, wieder an ihre alten Plätze zurück. Es war nicht so, als wäre er oft hier, um aufzuräumen. In der Tat sah es ihm so unähnlich, dass er fast nicht glauben konnte, dass er es tat.

Er blickte sie gelegentlich flüchtig an, um sicherzugehen, dass sie noch schlief. Er war schnell mit dem Regal fertig und setzte sich auf einen der harten Holzstühle, während er den Raum gründlich inspizierte. Es war wirklich ziemlich elendig hier unten, dachte er. Er fühlte den unvernünftigen Drang, dem Mädchen zu helfen. Aber weshalb? Er hatte bereits genug getan, oder? Er erinnerte sich, den Jungen beauftragt zu haben, sein Pferd bereitzustellen, aber es schien weit entfernt und unwichtig. Es gab nur das Jetzt. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er da gesessen und ihr beim Schlafen zugesehen hatte.

Wenn die Dinge nur anders wären. Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, und berührte zögernd ihre Wange. Ihre Haut war weich und die sonst blassen Wangen waren ein wenig gerötet.

Ohne Vorwarnung, riss sie ihre braunen Augen auf und starrte ihm direkt in die seinen, für einen Moment schien sie etwas zu lächeln, bevor das Vergnügen in ihren Augen durch Angst und Schrecken ersetzt wurde. Amon sprang vom Stuhl auf, zog seine Hand weg, sprach kein Wort und stieg schnell die Stufen, die aus dem Keller führten, hinauf. Seine widersprüchlichen Gefühle kämpften eine irrationale Schlacht in seinem Kopf.

Als er einmal gegangen war, setzte Helene sich auf und rieb sich die Augen, zwar nicht mehr beängstigt, doch zutiefst verwirrt. Sie blickte zur Uhr an der Wand. Es war fast neun Uhr, lange nach der Zeit, zu welcher sonst von ihr erwartet wurde, aufgestanden zu sein und zu arbeiten. Sie wurde sich eines dumpfen Schmerzes am ganzen Körper bewusst, und sie japste, als sie die Blutergüsse und das Blut überall auf ihr sah.

Sie rief sich die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Nacht in Erinnerung und runzelte die Stirn, als sie sah, dass das Regal am üblichen Platz stand, und der Inhalt mehr oder weniger an der richtigen Stelle. Er konnte es nicht von ihr gehoben haben, oder?

Warum sollte er zurückkommen? Warum sollte es ihn überhaupt interessieren? Warum wachte sie auf, um festzustellen, dass er sie ansah, sie anfasste, nach seinem Wutausbruch in der vergangenen Nacht? _Und warum, über alles, hatte sie es nicht bemerkt?_

Helene stand von der Matratze auf, wusch sich schnell, zog ihre Arbeitskleidung an, und weichte ihr blutbeflecktes Nachthemd ein, bevor sie sich die Haare machte und die Letzten Dinge wieder zurück an ihren Platz brachte.

Sie schob ihre Rückkehr ins Haupthaus auf. Sie wollte ihn nicht sehen, wollte die unangenehme Mischung aus Angst und Hilflosigkeit, die sie überkam, wann auch immer sie in seiner Nähe war, nicht fühlen. Doch daran lies sich nichts ändern. Sie strich ihr Kleid glatt und stieg die Treppe ins Haus hinauf.

Sie ging in die Küche. Glücklicherweise war er nicht in der Nähe. Sie sah Lisiek hineinkommen, welcher völlig schockiert wirkte, als er sie sah. „Um Gottes willen, Helene, was ist mit dir passiert?"

Helene zog, bei seinem besorgten Ton die Augenbraue hoch. „Was?" Sie nahm einen Lappen und begann die Teller abzuwischen, die aufeinandergestapelt am Spülbecken standen.

„Dein Gesicht!" stieß Lisiek hervor. Helene drehte sich um und erblickte ihr Spiegelbild in einer Glasvitrine.

„Oh!", sagte sie. Sie sah einen dunklen Bluterguss, der die eine Seite ihres Gesichts bedeckte. Er stammte unmissverständlich von einer wurde ganz rot.

„Das ist gar nichts, Lisiek." Sie verstand es zwar selbst nicht ganz, doch sie wollte ihm nicht erzählen, was der Kommandant getan hatte.

„Das war er, oder? Er hat dich wieder geschlagen." sagte Lisiek wütend. Er war wirklich wie ein Bruder für sie.

„Das ist nicht wichtig. Hast du denn nichts zu tun?" antwortete Helene, während sie hartnäckige Essensreste von einem Porzellanteller zu schrubbte.

„Er war es, stimmts?" beharrte Lisiek. „Er ist ein grauenvoller Mensch ..."

„Lisiek, hör auf!"

„Warum verteidigst du ihn?", fragte Lisiek entrüstet.

„Man wird dich noch hören.", warnte Helene ihn.

„Jeder würde denken, dass du tatsächlich _magst_." Lisiek runzelte die Stirn. „Und du sieht schrecklich aus."

„Danke, Lisiek. Und sei nicht lächerlich. Wir haben es hier besser, als die meisten anderen, weißt du."

„Oh, ja. Wir arbeiten für einen gewalttätigen, mordenden Frauenschläger. Wir Glückspilze." Lisiek verdrehte die Augen. Helene schlug kräftig mit dem Lappen nach ihm.

„Halt den Mund, Lisiek. Geh und tu etwas Nützliches."

„Ich musste sein Pferd vorbereiten. Schon vor Stunden. Ich weiß nicht, was er gemacht hat, aber ich denke er ist jetzt weg. Und heute Morgen wurde niemand erschossen. Bis jetzt."

Helen drehte sich weg, sodass er ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen konnte. „Wirklich?", fragte sie, und versuchte, möglichst gleichgültig zu klingen. Sie wusch den Lappen, lies ihn ins Spülbecken fallen und trocknete die Hände an ihrem Kleid ab.

„Oh. Da ist er." Lisiek zeigte aus dem Fenster. Helene sah hinaus und sprang auf, als sie den Kommandanten durch den Garten reiten sah.

Lisiek sah sie fragend an. „Was denn?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Nervös heute?", fragte er.

„Wer denn nicht, an meiner Stelle?", antwortete Helene.

Lisiek verließ die Küche und Helene stand am Fenster und beobachtete die Häftlinge draußen. Es war wahr, sie hatte Glück, verglichen mit dem Rest. Er hatte recht gehabt, als er sagte, dass sie von der Knochenarbeit im Lager wegkommen würde. Ihre Arbeit war gelegentlich ermüdend, doch nie schmerzhaft oder zu hart. Nein, es war nur die Art, wie sie behandelt wurde, die man so bezeichnen konnte. Aber tatsächlich war sie genauso sehr Gefangene wie alle anderen auch.

Sie schreckte bei dem hellen Licht, das durch das Fenster hinein schien, zusammen, als das Sonnenlicht ihr in die Augen leuchtete. Sie konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, sich zu bewegen. Dann hörte sie jemandem von irgendwoher im Haus rufen.

„Lena! Bring den Kaffee!" Es war er. Schnell füllte sie die Kaffeekanne auf, während sie den Drang unterdrückte, die Augen bei dem Spitznamen zu verdrehen. Sie stellte die Kanne auf ein Tablett mit etwas Zucker und ein paar Tassen. Sie trug es vorsichtig aus der Küche. Sie wusste nicht einmal, wo er war.

Sie schaute um den Türrahmen herum und entdeckte Göth, der ganz in Uniform auf einem Sessel gegenüber von Schindler saß. Sie schienen in eine Diskussion vertieft zu sein.

Sie ging hinüber zu ihnen und stellte das Tablett auf den nächstgelegenen Tisch, bevor sie gehen wollte. Sie konnte den Blick des Kommandanten auf sich spüren, doch sie sah nicht auf, sondern begann nur sich wieder auf den Weg in Richtung der Türe zu machen.

„Lena?" Sie blieb abrupt stehen, wandte sich ihm zu und sah ihn fragend an. „Danke.", sagte er ruhig, ohne sie anzusehen. Er fuchtelte mit einer Hand, um ihr klarzumachen, dass sie gehen konnte und sie nickte, bevor sie den Raum schnell verließ. Als sie ging, konnte sie aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie Schindler sie mit einem leicht entsetzten Ausdruck ansah. Er blickte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf den Bluterguss in ihrem Gesicht.

Sie hörte Schindler sprechen und blieb kurz vor der Türe stehen, als sie ihren Namen hörte. Sie konnte nicht alles hören, was sie sagten.

„... Helene ... ihr Gesicht, Amon!", sagte Schindler. Der Kommandant räusperte sich.

„... über sie sprechen ... schon wieder ..."

„... lügen ... wird nichts lösen ..."

„ES REICHT!" das Letzte wurde voller Wut von Göth gesagt, der unerwartet aus dem Raum Schritt und sie anrempelte, da er sie nicht sah, wodurch sie von ihm gegen einen Schrank gestoßen wurde.

Sie verlor den Halt, versuchte sich am Schrank festzuhalten, um sich wieder zu fangen, doch schaffte das nicht und fiel rückwärts. Amon reagierte instinktiv und griff sie an der Taille, damit sie nicht weiter fiel, mit der anderen hielt er sie am Arm. Sie hielt sich an ihm fest, um ihr Gleichgewicht zu zurückzugewinnen, bevor sie sich ertappte und schwer atmend zu Seite treten wollte.

Er ließ nicht los. Er schien ebenfalls etwas nervös. „Entschuldigung. Achtlos von mir", sagte er. Doch er bewegte sich immer noch nicht von ihr weg. Helene war sich seiner Hände auf ihr überaus bewusst, seines Körpers so dicht an ihrem, seines Gesichts so nahe an ihrem. Sie bewegten sich nicht, erstarrt, bis Helene hörte, wie jemand sich räusperte.

Göth drehte sich augenblicklich um, um Schindler zu sehen, der sich an die Tür lehnte, eine Zigarette und dabei ein amüsiertes Flackern in den Augen hatte. „Ich gehe jetzt. Denken Sie darüber nach, Amon. Ich finde selbst hinaus." Er ging langsam hinüber zur Türe, holte sich dabei seinen Hut und Mantel, bevor er schmunzelnd das Haus verließ. Die Tür schloss sich mit einem Klicken hinter ihm, bevor der Kommandant überhaupt reagieren konnte.

Dieses Mal war es Helene, die sich räusperte. Göth schien sich langsam bewusst zu werden, was er gerade tat und entfernte seinen Arm von ihrer Taille. Verlegen murmelte Helene eine Entschuldigung und eilte mit glühendem Gesicht davon, hinunter in die Küche.

Als er sie beim gehen beobachtete, rüttelte Amon sich innerlich selbst. Was tat er da, um Gottes willen? Und Gott wusste, was Schindler jetzt denken würde ... In so einer Pose mit einem Dienstmädchen gesehen zu werden, einem jüdischen Dienstmädchen, so unschuldig die Situation auch gewesen sein mag, war inakzeptabel. Er hätte ihr nicht helfen sollen. Er hätte sie einfach sich selbst überlassen sollen.

Oskar Schindler ist wirklich unerträglich, dachte er. Er hatte das verursacht! Ich habe mich bei ihr entschuldigt, dachte Amon. Als ob sie von Bedeutung wäre, als ob _er_ schuld wäre. Na ja, er nahm an, dass er das gewesen war, wirklich.

Er hatte nicht berücksichtigt was er da tat, hatte sich nur bemüht sie zu beschützen. Selbst seine Instinkte verrieten ihn jetzt. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und schritt durch die Türe in Richtung des Hauptlagers.

Genug von dieser Albernheit, dachte Amon, als er weiter ins Lager lief und alle Gedanken an Schindler, Gefühle, und jüdische Dienstmädchen aus seinem Kopf verbannte.

**Ich hoffe das war in Ordnung! Bitte sagt mir eure Meinung!**

**x Bea**


End file.
